O Preço do Paraíso
by Jo MH3
Summary: Muitos anos se passaram desde Hogwarts. Todos cresceram, todos mudaram. E quando duas pessoas decidem ficar juntas, velhos segredos começam a emergir. Quem não tem esqueletos no armário?
1. Memórias

Hermione se sentou na varanda da casa. Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Não estava triste, estava alegre, contudo sua alegria era manchada pela nostalgia decadente.

Ela sabia que não devia se envolver com o passado. Era algo doloroso e saudoso demais para ser feito.

Rose agora era noiva de Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. A Granger sorriu ao lembrar-se do tempo que se alguém lhe dissesse que sua futura filha seria uma Malfoy ela lhe chamaria de louco. Quando fora a última vez que tivera este sentimento? No quarto ano.

No quarto ano, quando tudo começara. Todos os segredos, todas as mentiras se tornaram mais necessários. Ela se afundou neles.

Hermione adorara-o com todas suas forças, por que ele era proibido, ele era sua fuga da rotina. Com Draco Malfoy ela não tinha que ser uma boa menina, ela não tinha que agradar. Mas os opostos se atraem, e depois se matam de tédio.

Os passeios as escondidas, os beijos, se tornaram desculpas para brigas sem fim. Sua paixão a consumia, ela sentia raiva, sentia dor, mas não podia se afastar. Tão tolos, tão jovens.

Agora sua Rose iria ser uma Malfoy.

Scorpius era tão lindo quanto pai. Tão doce quanto Astoria. Draco nunca fora gentil, nunca fora meigo ou simpático, mas ela se apegara à aquele jeito frio e distante dele. E ele ao dela.

Eram opostos. Ela era fogo, ele gelo. Ela era doce e ele grosseiro. Grifinória e Sonserina. Uma eterna antítese. Incompatíveis. Inevitáveis. Incomparáveis.

Ela se lembrava de tudo. Dos beijos escondidos nos corredores escuros. Dos xingamentos banais que nunca passaram de atuação. Das promessas inválidas. Das lágrimas na última noite. E tudo não passou de um sonho. Sonho do qual ela não quisera acordar.

Acordara.

Casou-se com Ronald. Tivera filhos lindos e, acima de tudo, fora feliz. Sua Rose seria feliz com o pequeno Malfoy e ela poderia voltar a realidade e deixar de lembrar e sonhar com o passado e futuro irrelevantes.


	2. Malfoy

Draco Malfoy estava sentado em sua cama, o quarto a sua volta criava uma atmosfera aconchegante. Apenas uma atmosfera.

Para o homem, parecia que as paredes pegavam fogo e que a cama era dura como pedra. Ele se sentia claustrofóbico ali, sentia como se o teto estivesse descendo lentamente, no propósito de esmagá-lo.

Ele massageou as têmporas e desfez o botão de sua camisa. Sua cabeça palpitava e suas mãos tremiam.

Por que seu filho tinha de escolher justamente Rose Weasley? Não bastasse ser uma Weasley, tinha de ser a filha de Ronald e Hermione.

Ele não tinha pensado neles havia um tempo, não tinha muito tempo para pensar sobre seus ex-colegas de escola. Mas tudo havia mudado, seu filho pedira a Granger em casamento. Rose era claramente Granger, embora possuisse o sobrenome Weasley, ela era uma Hermione mais jovem.

Podia ter sido qualquer uma, até mesmo uma trouxa. Ele não se importaria. Mas não Rose.

- Pai? Posso entrar? - a voz de Scorpius ecoou pelas paredes do quarto. Maldito educação, se ele houvesse simplesmente entrado teria poupado a dor de Draco. - Entre. - murmurou o homem, sua voz soava amargurada em seus próprios ouvidos.

- Você me disse que aceitaria quem quer que fosse. - acusou o rapaz, cruzando os braços. - Qualquer uma, Scorpius! Há sei lá quantas mulheres no mundo e você tinha que escolher logo esta? - exclamou o Malfoy. - _Qualquer uma_!

O jovem deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a explosão do pai. - Eu a amo, pai. Bem mais do que você amava minha mãe, mais do que você já amou qualquer mulher. - ele disse, rangendo os dentes.

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Que seja. - murmurou. - Você nunca me obedeceu, não vai começar a me obedecer agora. Case-se com ela, não case, realmente não me importa. Só não se machuque.

- Não vou me machucar.

Scorpius não se lembrava de seus pais como um casal apaixonado, mas sim como um casal feliz. Eles eram felizes um com o outro, se aceitavam e se apoiavam. Sem paixão.

- Por que você não aprova, pai? - questionou Scorpius. Ele sentou-se na cama ao lado do homem e examinou atentamente o rosto do outro.

- Não é nada contra ela, Scorp. Rose é linda, é inteligente e meiga. Mas... Eu estou sendo bobo, sabe? Tive alguns problemas com a família dela no passado e... Estou sendo velho e turrão. - brincou. Seu filho sorriu e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Ela é melhor que todos eles juntos, pai. - murmurou. - Você não pode viver eternamente ferido. Uma hora ou outra, a Guerra vai ter de deixar você.

- Eu sei, Scorp. - ele se virou para olhar nos olhos azuis do filho. Os olhos de Draco eram cinzentos, mas os de Scorpius eram azuis e claros, felizes. - Esqueça-me, filho. Vá viver sua felicidade, você merece, garoto.

E ele abraçou o rapaz, esperando realmente que seu filho fosse mais feliz do que ele.

* * *

Rose afundou o rosto no travesseiro, fechando os olhos com força. Aquele casamento estava causando muita dor de cabeça.

"_Eu deveria ter dito não..._" Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa por ter pensado isso. Amava Scorpius, tinha certeza disso. Aquele tipo de pensamento era inaceitável.

Amava Scorpius desde o primeiro ano. Ele era da Lufa-Lufa, fora monitor e mais tarde monitor-chefe. Era aluno modelo, tímido e esforçado. Ficava vermelho por tudo e quando ria, gargalhava.

Ela correra atrás dele no começo, mas Scorpius eram tão quieto que não percebia. Finalmente a Weasley desistiu. E, obviamente, ele se interessou por ela.

Seus primos tinham surtado quando descobriram que a Perfeitinha Rose Weasley e o tímido Scorpius Malfoy andavam se pegando às escondidas, durante os turnos dos monitores. James passara mais de mês sem falar com nenhum dos dois.

Mas Alvo gostara, afinal, era o melhor amigo de Scorp. Alvo, juntamente com Rose, fora para a Sonserina. Era seu primo favorito.

"_Você não sabe em quantos problemas se meteu, no momento em que disse 'sim', Rosie_". Dissera Lilly, quando vira o anel na mão da prima.

E a garota nunca falara nada tão verdadeiro.


	3. Morte

_- Draco. - a voz dela fez com que ele abrisse os olhos, assustado. Sua mão caçou pela varinha, mas nada mais encontrou do que o braço fino da esposa. - Draco, foi só um pesadelo. - ela garantiu, sua voz suave afastando todo e qualquer medo. _

_Ele respirou fundo e lançou-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, passando a mão livre pela testa úmida de suor frio. - Estou bem. - garantiu, percebendo o olhar preocupado no rosto dela. Astoria riu. _

_- Bem, uhu, sei... - murmurou, tornando a deitar-se. Ele virou-se de modo a ficar cara a cara com ela. _

_- Teve pesadelos sobre a Guerra novamente? - ela questionou, estendendo uma mão para afastar os cabelos louros dele. Draco fechou os olhos sob o toque delicado dela. - Sim... - suspirou. - Quando não tenho?_

_- Quando sonha sobre mim. - ela respondeu, fazendo-o rir. Ele beijou a palma da mão dela. - Não são pesadelos, Astoria. - ele afirmou, fazendo-a corar. A loira entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. _

_- Você não tem que temer a nada, nem ninguém. _

_- Não? A que devo temer então?_

_- Deve... Deve temer a incerteza do amanhã, que pode nos separar ou não. Que pode machucar Scorp... - ela murmurou. Ele abriu os olhos para ela e sorriu. - O amanhã foi bom comigo. Meu deu você e me deu Scorp. O que mais eu poderia querer?_

_- Que ele lhe dê tempo para aproveitar o que já tem. - ela respondeu, séria. E então Astoria sorriu, beijando-o. - Eu te amo, Draco. Não se esqueça disso. _

_- Não vou esquecer, meu amor. Nenhum único dia._

* * *

Draco virou as páginas vagarosamente: Cada foto que aparecia lhe feria, era como levar uma facada após a outra.

Ele via seus sorrisos nas fotos e via felicidade neles. Ah, pensar que na época ele perseguia a felicidade... Se tivesse olhado um pouco para os lados teria percebido que era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Era o álbum da família, da família que ele havia estruturado em areia.

Em uma das fotos Astoria estava sentada na grama ao lado dele, os dedos dele brincavam distraidamente com os dela. Ele a ajudava em um dever de casa.

Ela fora sua única amiga. A única em quem ele confiou todos os seus medos, todos seus desejos, todos seus segredos. Com Hermione fora diferente, ele não precisa confiar nela. Porque ela sabia mesmo sem ele falar. Não fazia diferença para Hermione se ele dizia-lhe a verdade, pois ambos sabiam que aquilo não iria durar.

Mas com Astoria era diferente. Ela esperava a verdade, a fidelidade e o respeito dele. Esperava o diálogo. E ele a amara, amara mais do que sabia que podia. Ele tinha medo de decepcioná-la, tinha medo de feri-la novamente.

Sua família tinha o obrigado a casar com ela e ele o fizera. Ele a amara de um jeito doloroso, como amava uma amiga que ele tinha ferido. Mas ela o perdoara. E ela o amara e lhe dera um filho.

E ela tinha partido levando um pedaço dele.

As lembranças da morte dela fluíam na mente de Draco como um filme em preto e branco, desgastado pelo número de vezes que ele o assistira.

Ele se lembrava de Astoria sentada ao seu lado, dela sorrindo para ele e apertando sua mão. E ele sorria de volta e sussurrava algo no ouvido dela.

Astoria ria, jogando o cabelo ondulado e platinado por sobre o ombro. Ele pegava o casaco dela e colocava sobre os ombros desnudo da esposa. Os grandes olhos azuis dela estavam bonitos e grandes nos dele. – Eu te amo. - sussurrou ele.

E por mais que fosse um amor um tanto distorcido, ela entendia. E ela sorria e o beijava suavemente, murmurando contra sua boca. – Mas eu te amo mais. - então enquanto ele a abraçava ecoava o tiro.

O corpo de Astoria caia suavemente contra os braços de Draco. E a memória se acabava, só para ser revivida de novo e de novo.

Era uma tortura sem igual, ele se via revivendo inúmeras vezes sua própria morte. Ele morrera naquela noite. Só uma coisa o manteve vivo, Scorpious.

Scorpius era a imagem de Astoria. Ele via sua esposa em seu filho, cada segundo do dia. Ele via Astoria nas covinhas que surgiam nas bochechas de Scorp quando ele sorria. Ele a via no jeito como ele ficava vermelho e também na facilidade com que o menino confiava e perdoava.

E agora, ao ver Scorpious partindo da família, construindo sua própria família, ele sentia que finalmente tudo estava acabado. Draco cumprira sua obrigação e ele estava cansado. Estava cansado da existência vazia que levava, da rotina monótona que envolvera seus dias. Parecia que não havia diferença entre levantar de manhã ou manter-se inútil na cama.

Ele fitou a varinha e tentou lembrar-se do feitiço. O vira ser feito dezenas de vezes, ele mesmo já tentara fazê-lo. Mas a Guerra faz isso com as pessoas, ela fere mais fundo do que pensam.

Ele pegou a varinha apontando para o próprio pescoço, e falou devagar. – Avada… Avada… Kedrava.

E tudo ficou escuro.


	4. Solução

- Vai dar tudo certo... - Rose murmurou, apertando o ombro dele gentilmente. Suas palavras soavam ocas, vazias de esperança. Draco Malfoy tinha tentado se matar, _nada _estava bem.

- Eu sei, ele é um lutador. - murmurou Scorpius, sua voz estava rouca e ele ainda não havia desgrudado os olhos do chão de piso frio. A ruiva suspirou: Seu noivo parecia quase tão doente quanto o pai. Sua pele estava pálida, cinzenta na iluminação forte do Hospital. Seus lábios secos e os olhos contornados por um par de olheiras.

- Senhor Malfoy? - chamou um curandeiro, aproximando-se. Ele tinha uma prancheta transparente nas mãos e parecia exausto.  
- Sim? - chamou Scorp imediatamente, colocando-se de pé.

- Eu sou o curandeiro Vincenty e o encarregado de seu pai. - falou o homem, apertando a mão do jovem. Scorpius estava nervoso, Rose podia perceber isso, pois as mãos dele tremiam e ele batia o pé continuamente.

- Como ele está?

- O quadro dele é estável, mas ele terá de passar mais algum tempo em observação. Em torno de uma semana. - explicou o homem.  
- Por que?

- Seu pai tentou cometer suicídio, senhor Malfoy. Nossa psiquiatra está com ele nesse exato momento... - começou o curandeiro, mas foi interrompido.  
- Ele está acordado? - a voz de Scorpius era gelada, irritada. - E ninguém me avisou?

- Como eu disse, ele está com a psiquiatra por enquanto. Poderá entrar tão logo ela liberá-lo para visitas. - explicou Vincenty.

Rose podia ver que Scorpius estava contrariado, que queria discutir, então interrompeu-o. - Sabem como ele chegou a esse estado?

- Não podemos afirmar que foi isso que houve, mas é a nossa teoria. Logo depois da guerra, houve um aumento muito grande no número de suicídios. O Ministério criou então, uma anulação na maldição da morte. Se uma pessoa lançasse esta nela mesma, não haveria qualquer efeito. Provavelmente seu pai pronunciou-a erroneamente, o que permitiu passar um pouco do efeito. O suficiente para causar a parada respiratória. – explicou o médico.

- Nossa maior preocupação, no entanto, é o estado psicológico dele. - completou. - Ele apresenta sintomas de depressão e ansiedade. Também tem resquícios de claustrofobia. - o homem listou.

Toda cor deixou o rosto de Scorpius e ele apertou a mão de Rose entra a sua. - Como... Como posso ajudá-lo? - gaguejou.

- Nesse momento, Draco só precisa de apoio, precisa de atenção. Nossa psiquiatra vai encaminhá-lo para um psicólogo ao qual seu pai terá de visitar quinzenalmente. - explicou o curandeiro. O jovem concordou com um aceno.

- Vou deixá-los a sós, a enfermeira vai avisá-lo quando puder entrar. - garantiu Vincenty, antes de deixá-los. Scorpius passou uma mão pelo rosto pálido e desabou sentado.

Rose Weasley passou um braço pelos ombros dele e o abraçou. - Vai dar tudo certo... Ele está bem, Scorpius. Ele está bem... - sussurrou, desejando mais do que tudo, de que estivesse falando a verdade.

* * *

Draco assistiu Lauren sair da sala e fechou os olhos. Ela havia lhe feito perguntas idiotas, perguntado coisas bobas sobre sua infância e sobre seu cotidiano. De que lhe adiantava saber se ele tinha dificuldade em tomar decisões? Claro que tinha, era difícil escolher entre as coisas! Como ele dormia a noite? Ele fizera parte de uma guerra, obviamente não dormia como um bebê.

- Pai? - a voz de seu filho fez com que abrisse os olhos e se sentasse. O monitor começou a bipar mais rápido, deixando o constrangido. - Scorpius. - chamou, tentando não sorrir.

Não podia estar feliz, estava internado e seu filho estava provavelmente em pânico. Mas não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado, achara de que Scorp o odiaria por ter tentado suicídio.

O garoto caminhou até ele e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. - O que você estava pensando, pai? - questionou, cansado. Draco suspirou. - Não o feitiço correto, obviamente... - murmurou sob sua respiração, fazendo o filho ranger o dentes.

- Não estava pensando direito, eu só... Eu estou cansado. -explicou. Scorpius estava furioso, o Malfoy sabia disso só de ver o jeito com que os olhos dele se estreitavam e ele apertava as mãos.

- Cansado? Pessoas cansadas tiram férias, vão para o Caribe, sei lá! Pessoas _cansadas_ não se matam! - ele rosnou, se levantando.

- Não estava cansado fisicamente, Scorp. Estou cansado fazem anos, fazem muitos anos. Estou...

- Farto de viver? - sugeriu o rapaz, os punhos cerrados. - Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas, pai? - questionou, incrédulo com tamanha estupidez. - Você pensou em alguém além de si mesmo? Pensou em mim?! - exclamou.

Draco se encolheu. Não queria discutir, queria dormir. Não queria irritar Scorpius, nem deixá-lo triste. - Eu sinto muito. - murmurou, baixando os olhos. - Eu só... Parecia a saída mais fácil...

- Para quem?! - gritou Scorpius, ouvindo os bipes voltarem a aumentar a velocidade. - Para você, só se for! Quão egoísta você é? Você é tudo que eu tenho, pai! - exclamou. Draco sentiu suas mãos começarem a tremer.

Ele não havia considerado isso. Em nenhum momento ele tinha considerado que deixaria seu filho sozinho, despreparado. - Você tem a Rose. - murmurou, sentindo o ar se fechar ao seu redor. Scorp não ficaria sozinho, ele era esperto e amigável: Tinha uma noiva, tinha amigos... E Draco não tinha ninguém.

- A Rose não é meu pai, não é minha mãe. Ela é minha noiva! Então é esse seu motivo estúpido? Tem medo de ficar sozinho? Bom, se continuar agindo como um adolescente emotivo e irresponsável, vai terminar sozinho! Vai te... Pai? - a voz do garoto rachou e ele se adiantou até o homem, que hiperventilava.

- Pai! - chamou, deixando-o mais ereto e apertando a campainha ao lado da cama. O monitor batia rápido e Draco estava branco como um cadáver. - Porra, pai, respire! - exclamou o jovem, em pânico. Ele estava matando seu pai, estava sufocando-o com seus gritos e sua raiva.

A porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira entrou. - Você tem que sair. - instruiu, empurrando Scorp para fora e se sentando ao lado de Draco, erguendo seu queixo para limpar-lhe as vias respiratórias.

Scorpius se apoiou no portal e assistiu, horrorizado, os olhos de seu pai revirarem e ele desmaiar. A enfermeira soltou-lhe e o ajeitou na cama, a melhor posição para que respirasse bem.

- Garoto, se estressar seu pai novamente, vou ter de bani-lo das visitas. - orientou a mulher, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos. Scorp concordou, desorientado.

- Ele está bem? - sua voz quebrou como a voz de um adolescente assustado.

- Está, foi apenas dificuldade de respirar. Vou trocar seu IV para que continue dormindo. - falou.

- Scorp? O que aconteceu? - questionou, Rose, correndo até ele. Scorpius balançou a cabeça, parecia que cada segundo que passava, tudo ficava pior. - Nós... Nós discutimos, eu... Eu o estressei demais e ele quase teve outra parada respiratória. - murmurou. Rose arregalou os olhos azuis e abriu a boca para consolá-lo, mas não tinha o que dizer.

- Você pode ficar com ele? Vou... Vou buscar um café, já que vou ficar o resto da noite aqui. - falou. Rose concordou e tomou o lugar dele junto a cabeceira do homem.

Scorpius caminhou o mais rápido que podia para o Jardim de Inverno do Hospital. Geralmente, ali os pacientes tomavam um banho de sol, antes de voltarem para seus quartos.  
Contudo era noite e estava vazio.

O rapaz apoiou as costas contra a parede cor de creme e fechou os olhos. E então chorou, como um menino assustado durante uma tempestade.

Chorou de medo, chorou de alívio por seu pai estar bem e de nojo por ter quase matado-o novamente. E, mais do que tudo, chorou por que achava que aquilo tudo, nada mais era do que os trovões antes da tempestade. Sabia que tudo iria ficar muito pior antes de melhorar.


	5. Um Começo

- Minha mãe disse para levá-lo para casa. - falou Rose, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Scorpius. Ele piscou, bocejando. - Você acha que é uma boa ideia? Ambos sabemos que nossos pais nunca se deram bem... - murmurou, piscando pesadamente para se manter acordado.

- Scorp, você ouviu o médico: Ele precisa de atenção, de companhia. Não podemos abandoná-lo! Então, uma vez que estamos morando lá em casa, o mais apropriado seria ele vir conosco. - ela explicou. - Aliás, a Mansão Malfoy é muito solitária. Não vai ajudá-lo em nada.

- E seu pai? - ele questionou, abrindo os olhos que não percebera que fechara. - O que ele vai dizer?

- Não sei. Não me importo. Ele não mora mais lá, não tem direito de opinar. - ela cortou-o, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo louro. Scorpius estava sentado na cadeira junto a cama de Draco, este estando adormecido.

O rapaz não deixara a cabeceira do pai nem um único momento, estava exausto. - Vou dizer para mamãe que tudo bem, okay? Tente preparar seu pai emocionalmente... E durma um pouco. - Rose instruiu, fitando o rosto pálido do noivo.

- Vai ficar doente assim... E essa é a última coisa que queremos. - suspirou, beijando-o. Scorp sorriu sob seus lábios. - Você acha que eu sou delicado demais, ruiva.

* * *

- Eu posso andar, pare de me carregar como se eu fosse um velho caquético!- disse Draco. Rose revirou os olhos para o sogro e falou para o noivo. – Ele tem um ponto, Scorpius. Deixe-o tentar andar até lá. - pediu.

- Não Rose, ele tinha um ponto até tentar se matar. Ele perdeu o direito de dar ordens. – A voz do loirinho estava dura, fria. Draco suspirou, olhando com irritação para o braço que Scorp mantinha ao redor de seu quadril, mas não tornou a resmungar.

Andava resmungando por tudo. Estava irritado por ter de ficar na casa de Granger e estava irritado por seu tratado como um bebê. Pior, estava irritado consigo mesmo por ter sido tão incompetente em sua tentativa de suicídio.

A casa a frente deles não era exatamente pequena, mas também não era enorme. A fachada era branca, e o terreno que se estendia em frente a ela era coberto por uma grama verdinha, meticulosamente cuidada. A casa de Hermione Granger, a Srta. Perfeição, fazia jus a dona.

Rose correu a frente dos dois homens, abrindo a porta e gritando – Mãe! Chegamos!

Draco foi guiado pelo filho para dentro de uma sala, completamente forrada em tons pastéis. - Merlin... - ele murmurou, já começando a se sentir sufocar dentro do ambiente.

Hermione apareceu junto à porta da cozinha, o cabelo castanho claro e cacheado preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Ela usava shorts cáqui e uma blusa azul clara. O rosto claro trazia uma mancha de chocolate na bochecha.

- Ele vai ficar no quarto do Scott, Rosie. – disse ela.  
– No quarto do Scott, mamãe? Ele vai ficar louco quando descobrir!- reclamou a ruiva.

- Seu irmão está em Hogwarts neste momento, e vai continuar lá pelos próximos quatro meses. Vai ser difícil ele descobrir. – disse Hermione fazendo um gesto de descaso.

Rose sorriu para a mãe e abriu a porta do quarto de seu irmão. Era um quarto mediano, e pelo jeito Hermione tinha feito uma faxina lá, pois não havia um só pôster nas paredes e o grande armário estava vazio.

- Olá Hermione. Não mudou muito, hein?- Rose ouviu Draco dizendo.

Ela saiu do quarto e viu Draco sentado ao lado do filho, os olhos cinzentos brilhando de animação. Nunca se desviando do rosto de sua mãe.

– Vamos, Draco. Consegue fazer melhor do que dar um esgar desdenhoso. Mostre-me um sorriso. - provocou a castanha. E Draco sorriu para a mulher, um sorriso verdadeiro como o de uma criança.

Rose revirou os olhos, repentinamente se sentindo a velha da casa, a responsável. Decidiu dar um momento para que se entrosassem.

- Scorpius, porque não colocamos a bagagem de seu pai lá no quarto e depois podemos sair para almoçar. - sugeriu, sorrindo para ele. Scorpius prontamente se levantou.

- Não se atrevam! Demorei uma vida para lembrar a receita do bolo, nós vamos comer aqui!- disse Hermione, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Scorpius sorriu.

- Você fez bolo? - questionou, animado. Rose riu. - O seu favorito, Malfoy. - garantiu Hermione, sorrindo para o genro.

Draco Malfoy riu daquela mulher, ela tinha mudado. Se tornado mais relaxada, mais divertida. Mas ela ainda conservava aquele brilho maternal, o jeito responsável e mandão.

- Tudo bem, podemos comer aqui, mas temos de pegar a bagagem de qualquer maneira. - suspirou Rose, puxando Scorp pela mão.

Draco ouviu seu filho perguntar: - Que quarto ele vai ficar?-  
– No do Scott. - disse Rose o guiando porta a fora.

O casal saiu, deixando Hermione e Draco sozinhos. - Scott? Quem diabos é Scott?- perguntou Draco. Hermione revirou os olhos. – Como se você não soubesse. - falou.

Vendo o brilho curioso nos olhos de Draco ela entendeu, ele realmente não sabia. – Quanto tempo faz que você não lê um jornal?- perguntou ela incrédula.

- Hã... Desde que Scorpius nasceu. Nunca gostei de ler jornal, depois que o mundo mágico jogou os Malfoy para escanteio então? Nunca mais li. Só sei das coisas que Scorpius fala. - respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

- Sabe que me casei, não sabe? – perguntou Hermione. – Sim, não preciso ler jornal para saber disso Granger. - disse ele. – Sabe sobre meus filhos?- perguntou.

- Sim, acho. Rose eu conheço bem, sei sobre Hugo, mas não muito. - falou.

- E o meu último filho, o irmão de Rose? Nove anos mais novo, Scott. - falou Hermione, rindo quando seu antigo inimigo empalideceu:– Você se tornou uma Weasley hein? Quantos filhos planejam ter? Dez? Weasel te estragou Granger. - falou, revirando os olhos.

- Não sou uma Weasley, pelo menos, não mais. – corrigiu Hermione. – Me divorcie de Ronald há nove anos. Francamente, em que mundo você vive? – falou, sorrindo da ignorância dele.

Um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Draco tão rápido que a morena não percebeu. _"Ele não sabe nada?" _questionou Hermione, confusa. Somente então caiu sua ficha de que Draco Malfoy podia estar morto. Que ele estava morto.

Draco podia respirar, podia rir e debochar, mas estava morto. Hermione não consegui ver alegria nele. O homem havia se trancado em uma bolha.

E agora ele tinha tentado se matar porque a droga da bolha tinha estourado. Patético.

- Pai…

- Mãe…

Scorpius e Rose estavam parados perto das poltronas. – Venha pai. - falou Scorpius pegando a mão de Draco, que já se pusera a reclamar por ser tratado como criança.

Rose só olhou para a mãe as sobrancelhas erguidas daquele jeito superior que ela acabara aprendendo ao andar com os Malfoy.

- Não me dê este olhar mocinha!


	6. Dúvidas e Certezas

**DÚVIDAS E CERTEZAS**

Hermione suspirou e sentou na cama. Ela sorriu para si mesma, passando rapidamente os dedos pelo cabelo cacheado. Estava cansada, fora um dia agitado.

Quem podia acreditar... Draco Malfoy, dormindo no quarto ao lado!

A batida na porta à fez pular.

- Mãe? Posso entrar?- chamou Rose pela porta.

– Entre. - respondeu Hermione. A porta se abriu e o rostinho infantil de Rose apareceu. Rose era baixa, mas não tanto quanto Hermione. Seu cabelo era cacheado e vermelho escuro, quase castanho. Seus olhos eram de um azul intenso, ingênuo.

- Mãe, eu só… Só queria agradecer por deixá-lo ficar aqui, sei que sempre tiveram uma relação complicada... – disse Rose, torcendo as mãos.

Hermione sorriu internamente. "Sim, complicada." Mas ela decidiu se concentrar no assunto. – Oh meu bem, não tem problema. Claro, seu pai vai ficar fulo quando descobrir…

- Mas quando ele não fica fulo?- disseram as duas em uníssono.

Rose tinha essa característica dos Weasley. Era muito divertida e também tinha um gênio facilmente explosivo. Hugo, seu irmão dois anos mais novo, era ao contrario: Sério, mas muito paciente. Scott era... diferente.

Hermione riu e puxou sua filha para dentro, forçando-a a sentar-se na cama. Ela queria que a menina ficasse ali para sempre, nunca saísse do ninho. Mas era uma ilusão e a Granger entendia.

Ela também saíra muito cedo, não? Hogwarts fazia isso com as pessoas... Ou talvez não fosse Hogwarts, mas a personalidade Granger.

Hermione não gostava de lembrar o passado. Não, ela não gostava era de lembrar sua vida fora de Hogwarts.

Por mais que Draco Malfoy tenha sido sua maior paixão, fora apenas Ronald que a entendera. Porque ele era e nunca deixaria de ser, com ou sem separação, seu melhor amigo.

Ronald a entendera em todos seus defeitos e necessidades. Ele a amara com tudo isso. E ela o amara, como um menino assustado, como um adolescente comilão... Como um amigo fiel... Como um namorado carinhoso... Mas não como marido.

* * *

Draco procurou cegamente pelo botão, quando finalmente conseguiu acender ao abajur se sentou respirando pesadamente. Sua testa estava úmida de suor frio e suas mãos tremiam.

As imagens ainda passeavam por sua mente furiosamente.

A morte de Astoria. Hermione sendo torturada. A morte de Dumbledore. O anúncio do casamento de Hermione. O olhar de seus pais quando foram levados para a prisão. O enterro de seus pais. E o enterro de Astoria.

Como tantas lembranças ruins podiam habitar sua mente? Sem ele morrer todo dia?

Ele apertou os olhos. Desejando internamente, e sabendo que era patético, que alguém o abraçasse naquele momento. Era tão errado assim um Malfoy desejar consolo?

Ele pensou em seu filho, seu menino. O garoto estava feliz e ele tinha estragado tudo. Suspirou, era um péssimo pai.

Se Astoria estivesse ali, ela saberia o que fazer. Mas sua esposa estava morta e ele tinha lidar com as próprias escolhas.

* * *

Rose olhou para o loiro adormecido ao seu lado com uma mistura de admiração e dúvida.

Não havia dúvidas que ele era lindo, inteligente, meigo, tudo que ela poderia querer. Mas a que preço? O preço seria jamais ver seu pai novamente?

Ela lembrava perfeitamente das palavras dele naquela noite "Se você fizer isso Rose, pode tirar o Weasley de seu sobrenome." E ela fizera, claro que ela fizera.

Ela era tola, impulsiva. Uma Weasley.

Mas agora sentia falta dele, de que ele lhe esclarecesse porque seu coração acelerava em uma mistura de pânico e dúvida toda vez que Scorpius mencionava a vida depois do casamento. Ela estaria deixando parte dela quando se casasse.

Valia à pena? Ela não sabia, queria que Rony lhe dissesse. E ele não estava ali.


	7. Briga

**BRIGA**

Hermione abriu os olhos rapidamente, seu coração batendo forte e suas mãos tremiam. Tinha alguém batendo na porta e um pesadelo espreitando em seu inconsciente.

Ela colocou um roupão apressada sobre o pijama e desceu as escadas pulando os degraus. Correu atender a porta, antes que esta cedesse ou que as batidas acordassem o resto da casa.

Assim que ela abriu a porta, sentiu sua respiração travar. - Hugo?

- Mãe. - suspirou ele a abraçando. O fato de ele ser mais alto que o pai, se isso era possível, não fazia ela se sentir mais madura perto dele. – Por Merlin, menino. Eu senti tanto sua fata. - sussurrou ela, abraçando-o com força, seus olhos marejando.

Hugo já tinha ido embora há mais de cinco meses e não mandara notícias. Como toda mãe preocupada, Hermione entrara em pânico. Mas sabia que tinha que dar o espaço necessário para o rapaz.

- Ah eu também, acredite, mais que você. - falou ele, lentamente relaxando, deixando aquela barreira fria se dissolver. – Eu duvido. - murmurou ela, sorrindo.

Granger o puxou pela mão até a cozinha, querendo o máximo possível da presença dele. Ela queria abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo mais.

Sem cartas, telefonemas, nem mesmo um "Até mais ver, mãe." Antes de ir. Aquele menino frio não era seu filho.

A morena colocou a cafeteira para funcionar antes de se sentar ao lado do rapaz.

– Então, me diga como é o Brasil? Só voltou você ou seu pai também? Conheceu alguém? Amigos, namoradas? Conte-me, Hugo, por favor. - pediu quase como uma súplica. Queria saber tudo sobre ele, queria voltar a conhecê-lo como a palma de sua mão.

Um lampejo de um sorriso passou pelo rosto dele, mas Hermione não viu.

– O Brasil é lindo, mãe. Mas você sabe, não é? Passou a lua-de-mel lá. As pessoas são tão contentes que assusta. Só voltei eu, papai não vai voltar tão cedo. Não enquanto este casamento não for cancelado. Fiz amigos, mas você não quer me ouvir falar sobre o caráter psicológico de cada um. Uma garota enquanto estive lá, mas eu realmente não tenho sorte nesta área.

O rapaz deu de ombros e cruzou os braços. Estava na defensiva, não conseguia se abrir. Estava sendo vago com ela, não querendo dar-lhe muitos detalhes sobre sua vida. Não permitindo que Hermione fizesse parte dela novamente.

- Você sabe o que eu quero saber, Hugo. - disse ela. Sua voz tinha deixado de ser macia, era tão fria e distante quanto a dele.

- Mas você sabe o que eu vou responder. Porque pergunta mãe? - ele franziu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos, fitando-a com irritação.

- Eu já pedi desculpas...

- Pedir desculpas não vai mudar o passado.

- Eu sei que não, mas...

- Não insista. - ele a cortou, levantando-se. Hermione levantou-se também, irritada.

- Sou sua mãe, Hugo! Tenho direito a segundas chances!

- Perdeu este direito no momento em que fez aquilo! - ele exclamou.

- Fiz o que? Fiz pra você? Tudo o que fiz foi ser uma boa mãe!

- Em que mundo distorcido você vive e acha que foi uma boa mãe? Por que eu, obviamente, não vivo neste mundo.

- Não se atreva a dizer que não sou uma boa mãe! Você é quem é por minha causa! – ela apontou acusatória para ele.

- Eu sei, sei quem sou, e sei que foi por sua causa. E foi exatamente por isso que fui embora! - ele falou, incrédulo com o argumento dela. - Se você tivesse sido um pouco menos obcecada...

- Rerremm… - o pigarro baixo veio da porta e os dois se viraram de repente. Draco estava parado junto à porta, o cabelo despenteado, ainda vestindo o pijama, os olhos arregalados quase em pânico. - Eu... Vou voltar para meu quarto.

- Não precisa, eu já estava de saída. - disse Hugo dando as costas para a mãe. Ele passou pelo Malfoy como um furacão, o rosto vermelho de fúria, a boca franzida em uma linha de raiva.

- Adeus, Hermione Granger. - disse ele com a voz fria e cuspindo as palavras como se lhe dessem nojo.

A castanha sentiu seu coração se apertar. Queria correr atrás dele, queria agarrá-lo pela mão e suplicar por seu perdão. E isso adiantaria? Não, ele nunca a perdoaria. Ela nunca se perdoaria.

- Adeus Filho. - respondeu a morena, contendo as lágrimas. A porta se fechou com delicadeza, ele não fez questão de causar mais estardalhaço. E Hermione sabia que Hugo não iria voltar, ela não voltaria se fosse ele.

- Hermione? – perguntou o loiro, apreensivo. Ele passara a odiar conflitos e conseguia ver que a discussão não fora agradável. A mulher tremia, pálida, tentando abafar os soluços.

- Desculpe-me, Malfoy. Você... Não tinha que ver isso. Tem café, na cafeteira. Vou voltar a dormir. - ela engasgou, se retirando rapidamente. Draco fez menção de segurá-la pela mão, mas desistiu antes de terminar o movimento.

Ele não era amigo dela. Não era colega dela. Draco Malfoy não gostava de Hermione Granger, não conhecia Hugo Weasley e não sabia o que se passava. Como poderia qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, ser útil?


	8. Última Esperança

Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si silenciosamente. Não conseguia entender exatamente o que estava fazendo, parecia que tudo era muito vago.

Ela encostou as costas contra a madeira fria e deslizou até cair sentada no chão. Como uma marionete da qual as cordas foram cortadas.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a dor se espalhar por seu corpo. Granger fechou os olhos e deixou seus pensamentos se desligarem. Pensar doía mais, se possível.

"Eu te amo tanto, filho... Você é a pessoa mais importante de minha vida." fora isso que ela dissera quando Hugo nascera, olhando nos olhos azuis dele. Ah, ele a amava então. Dependia dela.

A mulher engatinhou até a cama, procurando cegamente a caixa que guardava embaixo desta. Era uma caixa grande, azul-turquesa, em cima havia escrito em uma etiqueta laranja "PARA MAMÃE DE ROSE, HUGO E SCOTT."

Dentro havia uma pilha de bilhetes, cartas, badulaques e mil coisinhas inúteis que só crianças fazem e só mães guardam.

O primeiro bilhete da pilha era de Scott. "Sinto sua falta. Te vejo no Natal. Beijos Scott." O outro era de Rose. A letra tão florida e infantil que era impossível de ler. E o terceiro era de Hugo.

_"Mamãe._

_Você é lindo e não deve chorar. Seu chero é gostoso e Rose diz que é molango, mas não é, né? Porque eu odeio molango. Você tem chero de chocolati, que nem aquele docê que papai troce para casa e você disse que era ruim, mas era muuuuuito bom!_

_Ti amo, Hugo."_

Hermione riu, ela mal conseguia ler de tão embaçada que sua visão estava.

Aquele menino que era seu filho, um garotinho doce como "Chocolati". Mas o homem que ela vira... Ele era um estranho, um rapaz amargurado, fechado.

Mas quando fora a última vez que vira aquele sorriso ingênuo, pelo menos para ela? Aos onze anos dele? Talvez antes.

Hugo fora uma criança brincalhona, mas se tornara um pré-adolescente rebelde e um adolescente problema. Agora era um adulto... e ela não sabia nada sobre ele.

Hermione rastejou para debaixo das cobertas, o papel amassado entre seus dedos. A última lembrança do que seu filho tinha sido, a última esperança do que ele poderia ser.

* * *

Um alto "Pop" foi ouvido e de repente Hugo Weasley estava no quarto escuro.

O moço passou os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo-escuro e fechou os olhos. Tentando impedir uma dor de cabeça de nascer.

Ele se sentou na cama e engoliu os comprimidos para dor de cabeça, com um gole de água. Deitou-se sem tirar os sapatos, apenas querendo dormir.

Discutir com Hermione sempre lhe deixava exausto, mas era inevitável. Eles não conseguiam ficar no mesmo ambiente por mais do que alguns minutos.

O ruivo fechou os olhos e ouviu a voz de sua mãe, cantarolando "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room". Ela sempre adorara essa música, aquilo deveria ter sido uma pista para Ronald. Que garota gosta de uma música sobre um relacionamento destruído?

Mãe, qual era a definição dessa palavra? Hermione dividira com ele os momentos ruins, os bons. Ela o apoiara durante seus momentos de fraqueza e lhe incentivara nos felizes. Mas ela nunca conseguira entender que uma mãe ama sem preferências. Sem preconceitos.

Hermione Granger tivera uma queda, uma recaída por Rose e Scott desde que eles tinham nascido. Claro, ambos eram perfeitos. Filhos perfeitos para a Senhorita Perfeição.

Rose nascera de nove meses, o bebê mais lindo de todos. Era terrivelmente inteligente e a menininha da família. Monitora chefe fora classificada para a Sonserina. Um anjo ingênuo, mas ao mesmo tempo sagaz.

Scott, este sim era a paixão de Hermione. O mais perfeito de todos, o que mais confiava na mãe. Ele nascera no mesmo ano em que o casamento de Ron e Hermione quase foi para o brejo. Ele salvou a relação.

Mas ele, Hugo Weasley. Ele foi à ruína. Nasceu de seis meses, quase matou Hermione no parto. Tinha dislexia e déficit de atenção. Nunca acreditou em Hermione, nunca guardou um segredo dela que fosse. Sempre teve raiva de ela não querer deixá-lo ir para Hogwarts. Como se ele fosse o esquisito e não pudesse crescer como uma criança normal.

E no fim, ela tinha sido a pior mãe do mundo e a melhor também. A que ele sentia falta. E a que ele expulsaria de sua vida toda vez em que ela quisesse voltar.


	9. Álcool

Ronald Weasley abriu os olhos, batidas insistentes em sua porta. Ele rolou pela cama, percebendo que (qual era o nome dela, mesmo?) já devia ter saído. O ruivo vestiu a calça do pijama e se levantou.

- Umm? – gemeu ele abrindo a porta. Seu cabelo ruivo estava despenteado, os olhos ainda meio fechados, e ele tropeçava em seus pés.

- Pai? – era a voz ansiosa de Hugo. Hugo estava parado junto ao portal, seu cabelo molhado pela chuva de Londres, mas já secando pelo sol brasileiro.

- Hugo. – disse ele, sorrindo e saindo da frente para que o rapaz entrasse no quarto. Estava claro que o menino estava nervoso: ele torcia as mãos e não ficava parado.

- Cerveja? – perguntou abrindo a geladeira e oferecendo para o filho uma lata. – Não.

Rony deu de ombros, abrindo uma e bebendo a longos goles. – Uhu… O que foi? E alias você não devia estar na Jamaica agora? – questionou Ronald se sentando na cama, em frente ao moço que andava pra lá e pra cá no quarto.

Hugo planejava passar uma temporada na Jamaica e depois rumaria para a Dinamarca. Ele gostava de viajar, adorava para ser honesto, e planejava começar a trabalhar em Gringotes em breve.

- Bom, sim, mas eu não pude… Eu não consigo pai. – admitiu o menino. – O que foi? O que aconteceu? – questionou Ronald, confuso.

- Mamãe e eu tivemos uma briga. – declarou o moço. – Oh, novidade… - disse o ruivo sarcasticamente. – Agora me diga, em que mais uma briga com sua mãe afetou sua decisão? – disse Ron.

- Tem ... Draco Malfoy está lá em casa. - falou o rapaz, cruzando os braços. - Isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra. - disse Ron, revirando os olhos.

- Pai! A Rosie está lá... Não posso simplesmente deixar minha irmã naquele ninho de cobras! - exclamou Hugo.

- Filho, Rose fez a escolha dela. Ela _gosta_ dos Malfoy, dorme com um... Vai ser um! - grunhiu o homem. Ele limpou uma gota de cerveja que escorrera por seu queixo.

- Pai... _Ela é minha irmã_. Não posso abandoná-la justamente agora que mais precisa de mim. - o jovem disse. Ronald sorriu para o filho, pés de galinhas surgindo ao redor de seus olhos.

Hugo sabia o que família significava, ele sabia o que era sacrifício... Ron nunca tivera tanto orgulho do rapaz.

- Eu sei... Você é realmente um Weasley, Hugo. Tão teimoso quanto um... - ele deu de ombros, afastando um pensamento idiota que ocorrera-lhe. - Então, o que pretende fazer? Vigiar sua mãe e sua irmã dia e noite?

- Não sei... Só sei que não posso ir embora e deixá-las a sorte. _Não posso fazer isso com Rosie. _- o Weasley suspirou, levantando-se. Tinha compartilhado com o pai o que lhe afligia, e só por isso, já sentia-se mais calmo.

- Vai ao casamento de Rose? - questionou, pegando uma cerveja na pequena geladeira. Ronald tinha assumido um estilo alternativo de vida: Tinha ido ao Brasil, em busca de alívio para a alma e se apaixonara pelo clima tropical. Nunca fora tão sardento.

Contudo, por mais estranho que fosse ver seu pai, tão acostumado a mimos, morando em um pequeno apartamento em um país tropical, Hugo estava feliz por ele. Ronald finalmente parecia ter achado um lugar onde se encaixava.

- Óbvio que não. Ela me disse, lembra? " Se eu não posso ser uma Malfoy com sua aprovação, vou ser sem! Você nunca vai me levar pela Igreja! Eu te odeio!" - Ronald fez um falsete da filha, fazendo com que Hugo gargalhasse e engasgasse com a cerveja.

- Ela ficaria feliz se fosse. - falou ainda rindo, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

- Ela me caçaria com um arpão! – corrigiu Rony.

- Só pense nisto, está bem? – disse Hugo rindo e revirando os olhos.

- E você vai? – questionou Ronald. Ele se virou, procurando algo nas gavetas do criado mudo. – Vou, a contra gosto, mas vou. É importante para Rose. – falou ele.

Ronald tirou o maço de cigarros da gaveta, olhando para o filho enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Claro garotão. Ninguém te julga por isso, você só está sendo um bom irmão. – sorriu Rony.

* * *

Hermione sentiu um soluço sacudir seu corpo. Uma risada histérica eclodiu e ela soltou um sonoro "Oops!".

A morena se ergueu do chão, usando a cama para se apoiar. O quarto girava vertiginosamente. – Droga, acabou a bebi… Ick!…ida. – resmungou ela. Hermione abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, rezando para não ser ouvida. Desceu as escadas aos tropeços, segurando no corrimão como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Entrou na cozinha, resmungando quando seus joelhos cederam e ela passou a engatinhar. Sabendo de cor e salteado a configuração de sua casa, foi fácil tatear o armário sob a pia da cozinha. Um sorriso rastejou para seu rosto, ao sentir as garrafas de vidro.

E então tudo ficou branco.

- Ow! – ganiu ela, piscando desesperadamente.

- Granger? – questionou Draco.

- Inferno, Malfoy! Desliga a luz! – praguejou a morena, tentando levantar e caindo sentada.

- Hermione? Granger, você está bêbada! – falou Draco, um sorriso sujo rastejando para o rosto dele, apesar de ainda estar atônito.

- Obrigado por apontar, Capitão Obvio. – zombou ela, tentando novamente se levantar e falhando.

Draco revirou os olhos, andando até ela e a puxando para uma cadeira.

- Nossa Granger! Eu achei que o cara sarcástico e amargo era eu e você era a boa moça! – riu. – As regras mudaram Malfoy. – resmungou ela, empurrando-o pelo peito.

Hermione fez menção de se abaixar para pegar uma das garrafas de bebida, mas o loiro se colocou na frente.

- O que? Dá o fora, Malfoy! – exigiu ela, balançando precariamente.

- Acho que não, Granger. O que vou dizer para Rose se ela souber que deixei a mãe dela beber até cair? – disse ele, de braços cruzados, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Rose não é minha mãe, é minha filha. Agora dê o fora. – rosnou Hermione.

- Granger você está sendo dramática: Você teve uma briguinha com seu filho e já está planejando virar alcoólatra? - zombou o loiro.

- Sendo dramática? Malfoy, minha vida é o caos! A "briguinha" com meu filho não foi a primeira e nem será a ultima! Hugo me odeia desde que completou onze anos! Ah, e agora meu ex-namorado e suposto inimigo está hospedado na minha casa por quase ter cometido suicídio! Meu ex-marido cortou relações conosco por que minha filha mais velha vai se casar com o filho do meu ex-namorado e suposto inimigo! Meu filho mais novo não sabe de droga nenhuma que acontece nesta família sem pé nem cabeça! E meu filho do meio acabou de me exilar permanentemente de sua vida! Agora me diga: Estou sendo dramática? – explodiu Hermione.

Draco a fitava, chocado. Finalmente, sem desviar os olhos da morena, ele se abaixou e agarrou duas garrafas de Tequila. Ele ofereceu uma para Hermione.

Ela observou tudo com os olhos semicerrados, procurando pela armadilha. Ele pegou dois copos sobre a pia e serviu-os, indicando um para Hermione.

- Eu sugiro. - falou, calmamente, erguendo o próprio copo. - Um brinde ao caos, a desilusão e a dor. - completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ela.

Granger sorriu e bateu de leve o copo contra o dele. - Um brinde aos segredos, as mentiras... A solidão. - falou, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu e juntos, entornaram o líquido.

* * *

Draco Malfoy acordou com a dor latente em sua cabeça. Ele estava em seu quarto, ou melhor, no quarto de Scott.

- Mas que diabo? Tive um sonho muito estranho… - resmungou, se levantando. E então ele percebeu que seu hálito cheirava a álcool, e seu pijama não era o mesmo da noite anterior.

No criado-mudo havia um bilhete:

_"Pai, eu e Rose encontramos vocês dois desmaiados no chão da cozinha. Você gostaria de explicar isso? Realmente acho que você deve desculpas a Rose e Hermione, mas não é este o ponto agora. Assim que você acordar, suba para o andar de cima, estamos tentando tirar Hermione do quarto. Com amor, de seu filho que espera que você tenha uma puta ressaca para aprender."_

Draco Malfoy piscou atônito. – Isso é que amor… - resmungou baixinho.

- Eu não aguento mais! – ele ouviu Rose gritar no piso de cima. Silêncio: que devia ser Scorpius falando baixo e então um estrondo.

- Mãe! Mãe! – gritava Rose. Draco subiu as escadas as pressas, para encontrar uma Rose irritada esmurrando a porta do quarto de Hermione.

- Eu desisto! - exclamou ela, irada. Scorpius bufou, agarrando-a pelo pulso antes que fizesse algo estúpido. A ruiva se esforçou para respirar fundo, olhando firmemente nos olhos azuis de seu noivo. Finalmente, ele a soltou. - Não consigo lidar com ela assim, está na hora de chamar um profissional. – suspirou Rose.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, horrorizado. - Vai chamar um médico? Mas ela só se trancou no quarto...

- Não, vou chamar o Scott.


	10. Scott

Rose rolou pela a cama, tentando dormir. A preocupação não lhe permitia.

Sua mãe nunca fora irresponsável, nunca apelara ao álcool para nada. O senhor Malfoy havia comentado que Hugo e Hermione haviam brigado, _mais uma vez_, durante a manhã.

Mesmo assim, Rose não esperava uma reação desta.

- Rosie, você tem que dormir... - reclamou Scorpius, entre bocejos, com os olhos fechados.

- Não consigo. - murmurou a ruiva, levantando-se. Seu noivo abriu os olhos, sonolento: - Aonde você vai?

- Fazer um chá, volte a dormir. - instruiu. A Weasley desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, na esperança de não acordar mais ninguém.

A cozinha estava às escuras, mas ela conhecia o lugar. Abriu a porta do quintal e sentou-se junto a soleira. , uma xícara de chá de camomila entre os dedos.

Hugo costumava acompanhá-la durante a noites insones. Ele dormia pouco e acordava com qualquer barulhinho, assim sendo, sempre se juntava a ela durante as madrugadas.

Seu celular vibrou, a ruiva pegou-o no bolso de seu casaco e sorriu quando viu a mensagem: _Cheguei, está acordada? S.W_

Suspirou de alívio e se levantou. Seu irmão chegara, logo tudo ficaria bem.

Scott lidaria com Hermione, como sempre, e logo as coisas se ajeitariam sozinhas.

Correu até a sala, em sua afobação deixando as chaves caírem. Finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta.

- Rosie!

- Scott! - exclamou, abraçando-o com força. Ele a soltou, sem jeito, as mãos nos bolsos. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam úmidos e cheirando a Hogwarts.

- Te tirei da cama?- ela questionou. Scott acenou despreocupado. - Desculpe-me, usei a coruja da mamãe e achei que fosse lerda como a minha. - explicou-se a ruiva, ajudando-o a arrastar o malão do colégio.

- E então? O que é assim tão urgente? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, esperando a resposta.

- Mamãe surtou. Ela e Hugo tiveram outra briga... E então ela se embebedou e, hoje, se trancou no quarto. Eu já gritei, já chorei, já tentei até usar um feitiço. Mas ela não abre a porta, não me responde. Estou preocupada, Scott, mamãe nunca agiu assim! - Rosie já se sentia alterada, somente de pensar em como fora seu dia.

O garoto suspirou. - Você sabe o que o Hugo disse para ela?

- Mais ou menos. O mesmo de sempre: péssima mãe, acusações vazias, nunca mais vou voltar... O de sempre. - concluiu.

Scott passou uma mão pelo rosto, as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Vou falar com ela, okay? Vou...

- Rosie? - a voz de Scorpius o interrompeu. O Malfoy descia as escadas, ainda piscando de sono.

- Scorpião! - exclamou o adolescente, o rosto sério cedendo espaço para um sorriso.

- Hey... Weasley-filhote, você cresceu garoto. - murmurou Scorp, bocejando e abraçado o mais jovem com um braço.

- Estou praticando quadribol. - explicou-se o moreno.

- Que posição? - questionou o Malfoy, uma vez que gostava do esporte.

- Artilheiro. - ele deu de ombros. - queria ser apanhador, mas não sou rápido o suficiente... - reclamou.

Rosie sorriu ao vê-los juntos. Scott e Scorpius sempre tiveram uma relação amigável, mas desde o noivado tinham se afastado.

Scott buscando se manter longe dos problemas.

Era agradável perceber que o velho companheirismo não havia desaparecido completamente.

- Está tarde, rapazes. Vamos dormir, amanhã podem falar de quadribol. - sugeriu. Eles concordaram, Scorp mais do que disposto a voltar para a cama e Scott com muxoxo de desgosto.

- Você vai ter de ficar no quarto de Hugo, o Sr. Malfoy está dormindo no seu. - falou Rosie. O garoto piscou, desconsertado. - O que seu pai faz aqui? - questionou, fitando o loiro, confuso.

- Ah... Longa história. Resumão: solidão, quase suicídio, precisa de companhia. - falou o jovem Malfoy, ficando vermelho.

O garoto deu de ombros e abriu a porta do quarto. Franziu a testa para as paredes nuas. - Hugo sempre foi um nerd... - reclamou, olhando em volta e percebendo os livros meticulosamente organizados sobre a escrivaninha.

- Boa noite, Scott. - falou Rosie, revirando os olhos para o irmão.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa concordando e fechou aporta atrás do casal.

Era estranho estar no quarto de seu irmão, como entrar em uma área proibida. Ele e Hugo sempre brigaram, a infância inteirinha. O filho do meio fora um menino calado, enquanto Scott era animado e queria companhia o tempo todo.

Mas a diferença de idade entre eles era muito grande para que dividissem uma conexão forte e Hugo realmente não cooperava em nada. Ao contrário de Rosie, que sempre fizer companhia para o irmão mais novo, quando voltava de Hogwarts, o rapaz fazia questão de se manter distante.

Scott também não tivera uma relação estreita com Ronald, já que seus pais tinham se divorciado quando ele tinha quatro anos de idade e o ruivo partira para fora do país.

Hermione e ele, porém, eram inseparáveis.

O rapaz respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, não sentia-se cansado suficiente para dormir e, agora que tinha paz, a preocupação o corroía. Ele caminhou até o quarto da mãe e bateu de leve na porta.

- Mãe? Mãe, você está acordada? - questionou, mantendo a voz baixa para não acordar sua irmã. Coitada, Rosie parecia exausta.

Ele suspirou e apoiou as costas contra a parede fria, deslizando até cair sentado no chão. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e sorriu. - Eu senti sua falta, mãe. - murmurou.

- Senti todos os dias. Você parou de escrever... - ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. - Papai parou de escrever também... Faz tempo. - concluiu. - Rosie também, mas não posso culpá-la... Deve estar tão ocupada. Estou feliz por ela.

Ele sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo então o cansaço. - Hugo nunca escreveu... Ele nunca conseguiu escrever uma carta, acho. Sinto falta dele também, sabe?

Scott ouviu o barulhinho da porta ser destrancada e abriu os olhos. Hermione se apoiava no portal, pálida, sorrindo. - Scott...

Ele se levantou e abraçou, seus dedos tremendo quando perceberam quão magra ela estava. O garoto sabia que Hermione estava chorando, saberia mesmo que não ouvisse os soluços, mesmo que as lágrimas quentes dela não escorressem por seu pescoço.

- Ah, filho... o Hugo... Eu estraguei tudo... de novo. - a morena soluçou, erguendo os olhos úmidos e castanhos para ele. Scott sorriu, embora não estivesse feliz, e correu o polegar pela bochecha dela, limpando as lágrimas cristalinas.

- Você não fez nada, mãe. - sussurrou. Ela piscou e ele viu a dor nos olhos dela, a culpa que a mulher tentava esconder à toda prova. - Vamos concertar tudo, como sempre fizemos.

- Você não pode me concertar, filho. - Hermione riu, sem alegria. - Ninguém pode.

- Eu poderia, se você precisasse ser concertada. - corrigiu ele.

Hermione Granger abraçou-o novamente. Aquilo era casa para ela, seu lar. Scott nunca a julgaria, ele não esperaria nada dela e nunca se decepcionaria.

Olhar nos olhos de seu filho, era como estar em casa. - Okay. - cedeu, por que não podia negar-lhe a esperança. - Vamos concertar tudo.

* * *

_- O que você faz aqui, Malfoy? - questionou a ruiva, erguendo as sobrancelhas e apoiando-se na vassoura. _

_O garoto loiro ficou vermelho, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças e sorrindo torto. - Você mandou bem, não sabia que jogava..._

_- Meu pai me ensinou. - ela deu de ombros, corando diante do elogio. _

_- Meu pai me ensinou tudo que sei de quadribol. - contou Scorpius, sentando-se na grama. - Mas foi minha mãe quem me ensinou a voar. _

_Rosie riu, não conseguia imaginar Astoria Malfoy voando. _

_- Isso explica por que você joga tão mal. - falou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Scorpius ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas revirou os olhos. _

_- Já foi à algum jogo? - questionou ela, tentando puxar assunto, uma vez que fora quem acabara com o anterior. _

_- Alguns, não muitos. Meu pai não gosta muito de sair de casa, mas minha mãe gosta... - ele deu de ombros. - E você?_

_- Muitos. Meu pai adora quadribol, cresci vendo jogos e mais jogos. - ela explicou. Scorpius sorriu. _

_- Isso explica por que você joga tão bem. - falou. A ruiva ficou vermelha e desviou os olhos, sentiu os dedos dele se entrelaçarem nos dela._

_Não falou nada, apenas observou o sol se pôr no lago negro, ao longe. Não precisava falar nada, apenas segurar a mão dele e assistir o tempo passar. _

* * *

- Rosie. Rosie, acorde. - a voz de Scorpius fez com que ela abrisse os olhos.

- Só mais cinco minutos... - suplicou, abraçando o travesseiro. Ele a puxou pelos pés, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos, irritada.

- Acho que não, ruiva. Todo mundo já está acordado. - explicou. A garota rangeu os dentes, fitando-o. Percebeu que o loiro já estava vestido.

- Onde você vai vestido assim? - questionou, rindo. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. - Hã?

- Você está ridículo! - exclamou ela, rindo e se levantando. A garota sorriu e ajeitou o colarinho dele, arrumando seu suéter e seu cinto. - Todo desleixado, tsc, tsc... Nem nos casamos e você já largou mão de sua aparência, vou desistir de casar com você. - murmurou.

Ele revirou os olhos. - É um estilo trouxa, Scott estava me falando... Grunge, eu acho. - explicou. Ela riu e segurou-o pelo queixo.

- Regra número um da família: nunca aceite conselhos de moda, vindos do Scott. - falou, beijando-o. - Nunca.

Ele sorriu, colocando uma mão na nuca dela e a puxando para mais perto. - Prometo. - garantiu. A jovem o empurrou na cama, sorrindo.

- Rosie... - ele gemeu, frustrado, afastando-a.

- O que?

- Não é justo... Eu venho te acordar, por que está todo mundo te chamando, e você me seduz? Isso não é justo! - reclamou. Ela riu e saiu de cima dele.

- Vou ficar pronta em um minuto, pode descer.

- Um minuto seu ou meu? - questionou ele, rindo quando ela revirou os olhos.

- Um minuto _seu_, Malfoy. - resmungou, fechando a porta do banheiro. Ele riu e saiu do quarto.

Scott havia tirado Hermione do quarto como se não fosse nada. Ele não sabia o que ocorrera, mas provavelmente fora na noite anterior, já que a Granger descera para o café da manhã sorridente e disposta a melhoras.

Scorp gostava de Hermione. Ela era calma, divertida e prezava a privacidade. Era fácil conviver com ela.

Mais fácil do que conviver com Draco, pelo menos.

- Me poupe, Malfoy. - ele ouviu Hermione reclamar. Entrou na cozinha a tempo de ver a mulher revirando os olhos e seu pai abrir um jornal, inconformado.

Draco Malfoy não lia jornal.

- Ela está acordada? - questionou Scott para o loiro, olhando desinteressado para os adultos.

- Está, já vai descer. - respondeu Scorpius, sentando-se ao lado do pai.

- Acho que vou a biblioteca hoje... - falou Hermione para ninguém em especial. O caçula deu de ombros, não gostava de biblioteca e não se atreveria a acompanhá-la.

- Mais livros? Você não acha que tem livros suficiente para uma vida toda?! - reclamou o Malfoy, olhando-a por sobre o jornal que fingia ler.

- Você não acha que se abrisse um livro de vez em quando, perceberia que nem sempre seus comentários são bem vindos? Sabe, o silêncio vale ouro - reclamou Hermione, apontando para ele com a torrada que tinha nas mãos.

- Ah Granger, você não saberia o que fazer da vida sem meus comentários inspiradores. - Draco lançou um sorriso brilhante para a mulher a sua frente, fazendo com que Hermione olhasse para a própria xícara como se pedisse paciência.

- Você era mais agradável dormindo... - murmurou, fazendo Scorpius rir. - Alguém tire ele de minhas vistas. - pediu, para os rapazes.

- Quer ir ao jogo? - questionou Scott, olhando para Draco. O Malfoy pareceu surpreso de ver o garoto falando com ele.

- Eu? Ao jogo?

- É, ao jogo de quadribol. As Harpias de Holyhead vão jogar um amistoso contra os Corvos de Montrose. - explicou o adolescente. - Não sei se você quer, mas eu e o Scorp vamos. - completou.

Draco sorriu. - As Harpias, é? - ele concordou.

- Claro que vou.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e revirou os olhos. - Você é nojento... - resmungou, levantando-se.

Scorpius gargalhou e olhou para Scott.

- Hoje vai ser interessante. - falou o mais jovem, erguendo as sobrancelhas presunçosamente.


End file.
